


Tease

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a tease, M/M, promises of more fun, sam needs to go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really needs to stop coming around when Dean and Cas are about to screw. And Cas needs to stop teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean is pinned against the wall, Cas against him holding his arms above his head. He whimpers as Cas presses a thigh against Dean’s groin, rutting against him while he kisses him. He sucks hard on Dean’s neck, enough to leave marks for him tomorrow. 

He whines in frustration when Cas pulls away from him. Sam is back. As Cas sits down he gives him a knowing smirk, telling him he’ll take care of him later.


End file.
